


5º The Schuyler Sisters

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: The first encounter between the Schuyler Sisters and the revolutionary boys. But what if Alexander and Peggy already knew each other from a long time ago.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	5º The Schuyler Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I didn't know what to do with this one. So thank you, Darkraider46, for giving me an idea of what to do.

\- We shouldn’t be here. – Peggy complained, grabbing her sister by the arm. – Daddy said not to go down town. 

\- Like I always say, you’re free to go. – Eliza smiled, grabbing the younger’s hand and pushing her into the city.

\- Yeah, and Daddy doesn’t need to know. – Angelica accompanied the two younger girls, looking around.

\- But the revolution is happening, and there’s violence and… - Angelica rolled her eyes, hugging her sister from behind.

\- Don’t worry about that for now, let’s enjoy ourselves. – Peggy glanced at Eliza and seeing her smile, sighed defeated. – And with the revolution there are new ideas in the air. – Angelica’s eyes sparkled with curiosity.

\- Look around, look around. How lucky we are to be alive right now. – Eliza couldn’t stop grinning at the lively city, with people walking around from one place to another, the revolutionaries, everything. – Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for. – The 2 younger sisters looked at Angelica, the woman just smirked.

\- Eliza, I’m looking for a mind at work. 

Angelica started to walk down the road, passing by the men working, carpenters, constructors and so on. Eliza and Peggy right behind her, watching amused at the winks and looks they were receiving. Then, a good looking man appeared in front of them, out of nowhere. From his clothes and the way he carried himself they knew he was not that poor, he was at least educated. 

\- Excuse me Miss, I know it’s not funny, but your perfume smells like your Daddy’s got money. – Angelica stopped and looked at him unimpressed. – Why you slummin’ in the city with your fancy heels? You searchin' for an urchin who can give you ideals? – The man got closer to her, smirking. Angelica only looked at him.

\- Burr, you disgust me. – She said, voice embellished with loath, looking him up and down.

\- Ah, so you’ve discussed me. I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

Angelica was ready to punch him, Peggy only gasped, amused, and Eliza sighed. As Angelica was about to destroy the man with her words a group of 4 men appeared behind them.

\- Burr what do you think you’re doing? – The girls turned around and saw the men approaching them, a man in particular catching their eyes. Burr just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

\- You shouldn’t be like that to a lady, mon ami. – The taller of them smiled, a beautiful French accent adorning his voice. – Je m’appelle Laffayette. – He made a small bow, his friends rolling their eyes at him.

\- Angelica Schuyler. – The woman presented herself, nodding at them. – Who are you.

\- I’m sorry for interrupting. – A shorter, freckled man said. – We’re Burr…Acquaintances. – He ignored the glare he received from the scholar. – I’m John Laurens. And this are my friends, Lafayette, Hercules. – A big man nodded. – And Alexander.

\- It’s really you. – Peggy mumbled, receiving a weird look from them all. – I never thought I would see you again, Alex.

Now all the eyes were stuck on the short man, Alex was like a statue, paralyzed in his feet and looking directly at Peggy, mouth agape and breath hitching. A hand on his shoulder from John made him come back to reality and in no time he was hugging Peggy close to him.

\- Oh my god, it’s really you. – Peggy closed her arms around Alexander, resting her head on the man’s shoulder and sighing deeply. – Is this real? – Alexander asked in a broken voice, overwhelmed with emotions.

\- Yes. – She got out of the hug just to caress the man’s cheek and taking her time to look into Alex’s dark orbs. – I can’t believe this, but it’s really you. – He smiled and nodded, not able to speak. 

\- What is happening here? – Angelica asked, looking at the others, that were just as confused as she was.

\- Peggy. – Eliza got closer to her sister, to get her attention. – How do you… - Eliza waved at the two that were still too close, but not hugging anymore.

\- Oh, we… - Peggy glanced at Alexander, feeling the man stiffen under her hands. – We don’t need to tell them, if you don’t want to.

\- No, it’s fine. – He gave her a weak smile. – It’s not like I’m hiding my past from anyone. 

\- Lex? – John looked at him with concern and Alexander gave a more genuine smile. He trusts them.

\- Ok. – He looked around, at each one of them, even Burr. – Ready for a little story?

And so they all went to the Schuyler’s mansion, without their father knowing of course, and sat on the floor inside Peggy’s room, except form the sisters that sat on the younger woman’s bed. They all looked at Hamilton with expectant eyes, curious and confused.

\- Ok. – He sighed, walking around the room. – For this we need to go back in time, back when I was 10.

“Alexander sat on the floor of his mother’s room that he was now sleeping in as well. It had been a week. A week since he saw his father, since the man had disappeared on them, leaving them with nothing, gambling their money away and taking the rest with him so he could escape that hell hole.  
He glanced at the figure of his mother sleeping on the bed, trembling slightly with silent sobs, heartbroken, not because she loved the man, but because he had the audacity to leave them behind, to leave his own son to die there. She felt helpless, but every day she would get up and make money, yes it was dirty money, but it was the only way for her to feed her child, her everything. 

Alexander got up, tired of being just there. Without making a sound he walked out of what he called home, glad to feel the hot sun rays hitting his tanned skin. The feeling of the sun warming his body was the only thing that made him feel something besides the pain and the melancholia. He walked down town to the decks were he could sometimes pet some stray cats.  
There he sat on the ground, ignoring the workers yelling behind him and looked blankly at the waves of the water. For moments he thought of falling down, being embraced by the cold sea, deeper and deeper, the water taking his breath away until he…

\- Hello. – He flinched in surprise, almost falling over. Alexander looked at his right and a young girl smiled at him, around his age if not just a bit younger than him. – I’m Peggy. What’s your name? – The energetic girl sat down next to him, ignoring or just not caring that her beautiful yellow dress was going to get dirty.

\- Alexander Hamilton. – He said in a small voice, the previous thoughts still inside his mind, but far away. Now he was curious about this girl.

\- What were you doing? – She smiled, not at all aware of the boy’s state.

\- Oh, I… - Alex looked down at his lap, what was he doing really? 

Seeing as the petite boy was having trouble and looked paler by the minute she decided to do something herself.

\- I don’t know anything about the city. – She said suddenly, surprising the boy that was already lost in his mind. – Why don’t you show me around? – Alexander looked at her, judging her for a second. But her happy, contagious smile made him relax.

\- Ok.

So the next hours Alexander took as his job to show Peggy the city, trying his best to avoid troublesome places and taking her to beautiful natural spots he likes to go to. They talked for hours, Alex even broke down, crying as he told the girl the pain he feels every time he sees his mother so sad, Peggy smiled, not fully understanding what was going on, but hugged the boy nonetheless, saying sweet nothings until Alexander felt better. Then she proceeded to tell him about her staying on the island, letting Alexander take deep breaths. That was when Peggy told him that she and her family were going to the Caribbean on vacation, making a small pause there because of the bad weather, but the next morning they were to part to their destined place.

As the sun started to say its goodbyes and the dark starry night took over, Alexander was conflicted. He didn’t want to say their farewells and then never see each other again. So, he took his time, every step, slower and slower, dragging time as he accompanied Peggy to the place she was staying with her family.

\- Something’s wrong Alex? – The young girl asked, she had been observing the boy for a few minutes now and the slumped frame of Alexander just got more depressing and sad as they approached the hotel.

\- It’s nothing it’s just that… – Alexander looked at the hotel they were now in front of. Wealthy. Even he could tell. – I enjoyed our time together.

\- Me too. – Peggy smiled. – I promise we’ll meet again. – Peggy couldn’t stop the tears forming in her eyes and flooding down her cheeks.

\- Don’t cry. – Alexander whispered, hugging her for one last time. – If you cry I’ll also cry. – And as he said, salty tears ran down his face as well. The 2 sobbing and hugging each other. For walkers passing by it was a weird, but very endearing scene somehow. 

\- Goodbye. – Alexander smiled the best he could and watched as Peggy walked towards the hotel.

\- This is not a goodbye. – She said, chuckling. – It’s a see you soon. – Peggy cringed at herself, but the laugh she received from Alex was enough to make her smile as well. – See you around, Alex.

\- See ya, Peggy.”

Eliza and Angelica jumped Peggy, suffocating her with questions about that day and more. Burr nothing said, just silently trying to stop the tears. Lafayette and John were full on crying, hugging Alexander in a messy pile on the floor, Hercules simply nodded and patted Alex on the arm. The man laughed in delight, eyeing Peggy as the woman also chuckled. Their eyes crossed and they smiled warmly at each other. Alexander would always be grateful for the woman who brought light into his dark life when he most needed. And Peggy would always have a soft spot for the man who made his own place in her heart and mind for years.


End file.
